They're Just Legends
by Thatwasthen
Summary: I walked up the white steps, covered with dirt and mud from the rain we've been having. From a distance I could see Seth staring at me with a sad and helpless face. I quickly shift my gaze to another object and continue walking up the steps, he had real issues. It's my first twilight fanfic, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I look out the, window the red broke-down Chevy lights up and drives away. My father comes up and knocks first.

"Go AWAY!" I yell at him. He opens the door anyway and sits down and rubs my hair.

"Sammy, look I know you hate it here, but we have to get used to it." He says. I cry even harder I just wanted to be alone.

"GET OUT DAD, NOW!"

He nods and mumbles he understands and shuts my door. I wipe my tears even though they fall anyway. My parents have been planning to get a divorce when I turned 11, they decided for my sake to stay together another year. I opened the door hoping I could get my mind of things if I went to the beach. As I walk down the stairs I could hear my father say "Sammy" as I shut the door. I sat down at the beach and watched the beautiful waves.

"Some day it is, isn't it?" A unfamiliar voice asks. I quickly wipe my tears before he sits down next to me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I take a good look at him. His hair is maybe a little out grown, in the need of a good brushing, he was my height maybe an inch taller and he had a little muscle and pretty brown eyes.

"My names Seth, Seth Clearwater." He says extending his hand.

I grab it and say "I'm Sammy."

~Present~

I walked up the white steps, covered with dirt and mud from the rain we've been having. From a distance I could see Seth staring at me with a sad and helpless face. I quickly shift my gaze to another object and continue walking up the steps, he had real issues.

~Then~

I decided to go to Seth's house maybe because we haven't talk for hours. When I got to his house there he was in the grass no shirt on and just khaki shorts.

"Seth it's freezing out here, you should get inside."

He slowly turns his head toward me and replies with "Soon." I start walking towards him hoping we could go inside. He stood up but still didn't face me. As I got closer I realized something changed with Seth; his hair looked brushed for the first time in five years, he got a lot of muscle he was a lot taller.

"Look Sammy I'm not sure you can come inside." He says.

"Okay I understand, you know…about your father, I'm sorry about that, maybe tomorrow then and we can talk about it."

He turns his head a little but it still facing toward the ground and he replies with " Maybe it's better we're not friends."

I nod my head and it feels like I did when my mom drove away in the red Chevy. I fight to keep my tears back but they just fall anyway. I turn and take one glance back to see Seth sitting back in the grass.

The walk home was cold on my face and the tears weren't helping much either but I forced my feet to walk the two blocks. I opened the door and my father was wide awake watching a football game.

"He wasn't there?"

My voice cracks a bit and says "No."

I continue to walk and take off my converse from each foot. And sit in a chair in front of a window. And look at the clear night sky with my head thumping and spinning from what just happened minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**(On the first chappie I had present and then, it's all caught up now )**

**Hey guys I do NOT own twilight, I only own Sammy and her dad, PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy! **

**Jacob:STOP STALLING **

When I woke up I was in my bed, it was a Saturday morning and way too early to get up.I glanced around the room and finally realized how many Seth things were in my room. I groan as the memory of what happened last night came back into mind. I was thinking about hanging out with Bella today, I like her maybe because we kind of have the same story; her mom and dad got a divorce. I then changed my mind as I figured she hangs out a lot with Jacob Black and that's Seth's idol.

I had only two more choices hang out with Bobbie or my dad. I call Bobbie but she doesn't answer she's always hanging out with Paul who hangs out with Jacob and we all know who might be there. So maybe I could hang out with my dad and I was not looking forward to that. I grab my favorite stuffed animal and throw it at a picture of Seth and I down at La push beach.

11:30 it says on my alarm clock, maybe my dad was up. I run downstairs in my pj's wondering when I put them on or even when I got into bed.

"An- Dad?"

He comes out of the kitchen with a pot of eggs and ham.

"Yes?"

Andrew has never cooked before so it took me by surprise.

"Uh I was wondering, if you and I could hangout today."

He grinned a bit and said "Sure I'd love that."

"Great what time?" I ask.

"Around 8, I think you should know about our family tree."

I smile and nod and run upstairs. I take a good look at myself in a mirror. I look like my mother my hair is long down my back my tanned face and brown eyes.

By the time it hit 7:30 my dad asked if I was ready to go.

"Yeah just a minute." I take another glance at myself. I was wearing a jean jacket that said wolf on it. And blue jeans with my everyday converse. I pick up my favorite locket the one Seth gave me and tucked it under my shirt once it was on my neck. I realized I wasn't over Seth.

Andrew walked passed his old car in the drive way.

"Local?"

"Yep."

As we got there I figured we were near or at Jacob blacks house I couldn't tell because it was dark out. There was a campfire there burning bright. And there was Seth sitting besides Jacob and Jacob besides Bella. Jared and Paul were there maybe my "hypothesis" were wrong Bobbie was probably somewhere else. Quil was sitting beside Leah. Bradly was sitting on the ground. And Collin wasn't anywhere to be found.

They started telling us some stories about wolves and how they shape shifted and phased. My dad was way too interested. And the other guys looked bored out of their minds like they heard it before . Bella and Jacob had their own conversation going. But for the first time Seth didn't interrupt them, instead he stared at me like a connection anyone couldn't break. I pretended to stare at something else but my eyes always followed his and by the end of the stories he finally stopped.

On the way back I couldn't stop thinking about it the stare it felt real. I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear what my dad asked me.

"I'm sorry what, Dad?"

"So how was it?"

"Pretty cool."

"You know you grandma was a werewolf, you know."

"I'm sure she was."

Then we walked and talked just like old times, but without mom.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my clock and realized I was late for school, it would be starting in 10 minutes I cant be late _again_. I grab new jeans and a hoodie and for the first time boots. Andrew was probably at work right now. I don't have a car so it would take minutes to get to school. When I got to school property, I saw Seth walking to school. We reached the front and he held the door for me.

"You can go Seth."

"That's alright." I figured he'd have me standing here all day if I didn't go in first.

Gosh he was still cute and… kind. 1st period Bobbie came to talk to me.

"You and Paul haven't been hanging out."

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"He im-, he and I thought we should take a break."

"So what's up with Seth?" I ask her.

"You know same old Seth."

I roll my eyes this wasn't telling me anything. All the other periods were alright, I don't have many friends, so nobody talks to me. By the time it gym I was exhausted I couldn't bear to play dodge ball and I'm a terrible liar, so I couldn't sit out. Which sucks for me because Seth was in my gym class.

To my surprise Seth, Maggie, Crystal and I were the last one's standing. Maggie threw her ball back I thought it was for me but she turned and hit Seth. He walked over to the bleachers and did nothing but tie his laces. Maggie yells for me to pay attention and hits me with the ball. I fell and could fell my face swell a little. Seth ran off the bleachers and kneeled down next to me.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" He asked me.

I groaned with pain and the coach yelled to take me to the nurse. He picked me up and walked to the nurse. He asked my a couple of questions but I declined them.

"Seth you said we shouldn't be friends, why are you talking to me."

"I'll tell you later, like after class."

"I don't wanna talk to you."

He opened the nurse's door and told him to sit me on the table.

"I'll get you some ice."

She walked away and then he sat in a chair.

"So how did you get hit with the ball again?" He asks.

"I was looking at y-, I was looking at the bleachers."

"Seth why aren't we best friends anymore." I ask.

"You ask too many questions." He replies.

The nurse finally came back and handed me ice.

"Maybe you should go home, sweetie and get some rest."

"No thanks I'-."

"I'll take her home." He volunteered.

The nurse nods. I lean on his shoulder as he guides me out the school. He takes a right instead of a left.

"I live that way." I say.

"I know you do."

"Then why are you taking a right?"

"You'll see."

We walk to the woods area and I don't even bother to ask why we're here.

He sits down and I sit across from him.

"Look I know your mad a me."

"I'm not mad I just want to know why your so…_different_." The words felt weird as it slipped off my tongue.

"Okay, you know those wolf stories right?"

I nod my head.

"They're real." He says.

I groan as I say "You sound just like Andrew."

"I'm serious."

I looked at his face, he did look serious.

"Then, then show me."

He hesitated for a minute and said "okay".

He took off his shirt, then his boots.

"Whoa Seth, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to mess up my clothes." He says.

He took off his pants. And I stared at him in his underwear, I tried to look away at something else but he looked _so _cute.

"Turn around." He smiles while he says it.

A couple seconds later, I heard a friendly growl and turn around to see a werewolf. A sandy huge one. He licked me and rubbed his head on me. I rubbed his head.

"Wow Seth, I guess it is true. But you're not done yet, I still want more answers."

I pick up his stuff and throw it lightly behind a tree. He walks to the tree and phased back it takes him a couple minutes to get dressed and trying to stay behind a tree. He finally runs back and sits down, I sit across from him again.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why?"

"Why what." He asks confused.

"Seth, why couldn't you tell me."

"I didn't want you to get hurt, at that time I didn't really know how to control myself."

I decided to change the subject.

"Imprinting, whats that like?"

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend But if the shape-shifter does not react to a human subject the first time he sees them after he phases, that means he will never imprint on that human.."

"Have you imprinted?" I ask anxious.

"Yes."

I felt a little hurt considering I kinda liked Seth, not kind of I was in love with him, but I really wanted to know who.

"On who?"

He pauses and tries to hide his red face "You."

That was a surprise.

"How, you said, if the shape-shifter doesn't react to the person after the first time he phases, he cant imprint on them."

"The time I stared at you at school, I wasn't even a shape-shifter yet, and I never looked at you, I guess it hurt, to see you so alone, but at the campfire it was the first time I looked at you after I phased."

It confused me but I got most of it.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey.**

**Yeah you.**

**Next chapter I WILL do Seth's pov.**

When we reached Seth's house he opened the door and shut it lightly.

"Aw does Seth have a girlfriend?" I turn around to see Leah chomping a sandwich.

"Shut up, Leah."

She literally chokes as she takes a closer look at me "Sammy?"

"Hey Leah."

"Long time since I've seen you."

"A couple of months." Seth insisted.

"Oh shut it, Seth." She hissed back. She grabbed her sandwich and left.

"She is soo annoying."

We spent s couple of hours in his room laughing and giggling, listening to music on full blast.

"SETH CLEARWATER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" He opened the door and went down the stairs. I quickly followed.

"What Leah?"

"Haven't you heard me calling you."

"Um no, unlike you, I'm having fun."

She smacked his head, not to hard but not to soft.

"Jacob needs to talk to us." She says. "So drop her off."

"Fine then, Leah Clearwater."

I grab my back pack from when I had left school hours earlier. He opened the door for me. I wonder what was going to happen at Jacobs.

"What do you think Jacob wants." I ask.

"I don't know maybe needs help on something."

"Like another wolf?"

"I don't know maybe something…" He pauses. "Never mind."

"Is their something your not telling me?"

"Look I promise I'll tell you everything, once I find out."

I nod my head agreeing with our deal. When we reached my house he said he'll be by later and hugged me. I opened the door and didn't shut it until I watched him walk away.

When I walked in the house Andrew was in the kitchen pacing.

"Dad what's wrong."

He strolls toward me and says "Jesus Sammy you had me scared to death, I was minutes away from calling Charlie."

"Sorry, I was hanging out with Seth, I really didn't realize how late it was."

He had a confused look on his face. "Seth?"

I threw my jacket on a hook as I said "Long story."

Halfway up the stairs I could hear my dad say "Kids will be kids." I giggle and continue going upstairs. After my shower I pace the room wondering what should I do know. I looked down and noticed the next thing I should do is get dressed. I plop down on my bed wondering if Seth really meant he'd be by later. I picked up my book Dracula that I finished reading the summer we moved here.

"Vampire." I whisper aloud. I throw it back on my nightstand. Just as I was about to walk out my room I heard pebbles against the window.

I slowly walk towards it and realize it was just Seth.

"Are you crazy, you could break my window." I say.

"Sorry."

He climbs the tree that's so close to my window. I step aside so he could come in. Seth wasn't wearing a shirt. And for the first time I noticed at tattoo on his arm.

"So?" I ask.

"Well it's just something, with the newborn army." He mumbles.

"What's a newborn army?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He says sitting in a chair.

"I'll believe you."

I was desperate to find out. A newborn army, a newborn usually something new, like just made like a newborn baby.

"Vampires." He says. "Newborns; Vampires to be specific are coming."

"What's the difference, Newborns." I ask.

"They're much more powerful, because they were transformed or turned for less than one year."

"Are they friendly."

"Some, like the Cullens, they only kill animals, but they don't trust them, newborns I've never met one."

"So are the Cullens going to fight the newborns?"

"And, the pack."

The words didn't really sink in, that good.

"Seth, are you serious right now. They could kill you!." I try to keep my voice down so Andrew wouldn't come up.

"If I don't fight I'm going to miss all the action." I guess he could tell by the look on my face he should stop joking. "Look Sammy I'll be fine, I promise you."

"How do you know that?"

He walks up to me and kisses my hand "Because I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"Alright."

He climbs out the window and wanders off in the night. I wonder what it's like to be a wolf.

"Roar." I whisper aloud. I turn on my monitor the oldest one ever and wait for it to load.

Andrew would never stop being so cheap. It took about fifteen minutes just to get the internet up. I finally just gave up on trying and shut it off. I decided what ever I needed to do I could do it tomorrow. I plopped on my bed exhausted and fell asleep.

**Thanks for all the story favorites and followers, Please review. Thank you SE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's SE

My laptop charger is broke so my battery life is eventually going to die. I'm using my sisters laptop charger, but causing hers to be a smaller acer laptop, it works as it would if it were a short in the charger. So I probably won't be posting until christmas but I WILL get you the chapter I'm working on up here today or tomorrow.

I'll try my best to post my weekly.


	6. Chapter 6

SAMMY'S POV

The next morning the only thing on my mind was a bucket list and I decided to make one ( I brushed my teeth of course).

Kiss Seth

Meet my favorite author, SE Hinton

Be a werewolf

Go to the library

Be asked to prom.

Leave it at five. I threw it in a drawer. Many people found it awkward I've never been to a library, so that's why its on my bucket list. I'll be to one soon enough. Seth came to my mind and even though I just saw how desperately I wanted to see him. I looked at my photo collage of Seth and I, a little of my dad and one of my mom. I haven't called her since she left us. I really missed her voice.

"Mom." Hoping she could hear me from wherever she was. I scramble through my drawer trying to find her number, I didn't expect it to me their but I looked anyway.

"It's not going to be in there." A voice behind me says. A rush of nausea came to my stomach, but when I turned around it quickly went away when I found out it was just Seth.

"How would you know?" I ask.

"You told me where you put it."

I got up and put all the paper junk into my drawer.

"How do you even know what I'm looking for?"

He stands up from sitting on the window sill. "I was watching you."

"You watch me?"

"Yes, but anyway, the number is on the photo of your mom."

"Not uh." I scatter across the room to the picture of us sitting at the beach. I take it down from the tape and flip it over, it said.

Sammy if you ever need me call ?-?-?

"Told you."

I scrunch my face up and say "Know it all." I run downstairs to get the house phone.

I punch in the buttons and she picks up on the first call.

"Hello?" Her voice sound so different.

"Mom."

"Sammy?" She asked in confusion. She only had one child.

"Hey mom."

" I miss you so much, I'm so sorry for leaving you, it was your a mistake."

Something snapped inside me right then and there, she didn't necessarily have to leave to wherever she is now.

"Then you shouldn't have left!" I snapped and hung up. I slammed the phone back on the hook and went upstairs pretending it never happened. Seth was still in the same place when I opened the door.

"What happened." He asked so compassionate.

"She gave me her pity party, about leaving me here." I regretted on how I ended out conversation so harsh. I didn't have to be so rude about.

"Would you care to go to Jacob's." He asked.

"Yeah, sure just let me get dressed."

I grab my clothes and try to hurry with my shower. I couldn't rush it because the water was so soothing. I finally got out and changed.

"Sorry I took so long." I say.

"We're in no rush."

We leave out the front door in silence.

"Race ya." He challenges.

I always kicked his but in races and he'd always get an attitude then we hugged.

"Your on."

We crouched down as he said "On your mark."

"Get set." I said calmly.

"Go!." He nearly yelled.

I was off in a flash not to long he was in front of me like a lightning bolt. I had a feeling that he was already to the house the rate he was going. I gave up on running and started walking. The air smelled fresh to me. It came to mind what was I wearing today I look down and I was in a sleeveless hoodie and shorts. I was at Jake's house when I started running again.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have wolf abilities like you."

Seth just barges in his house. "Hey Billy!"

Billy comes wheeling around in a wheelchair. "Seth."

"I bought Sammy here." He nods. "Is Jacob here?"

"No, he went with Sam and the pack, they've been looking for you."

He throws his head back "Bye Billy."

"When I phase I want you to get on my back, and hold my clothes, I'm running late."

"Is this really necessary?" I ask.

"SHH just count to ten, and close your eyes."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9," I breathe in and exhale. "Ten." I open my eyes. The sandy wolf stood there impatient. He had his clothes hanging from his mouth. I don't even bother folding them before plopping the right on his neck. I grab his fur and try to balance up on his back. I finally got on. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he takes off before I take another breath. He soon caught up with some other wolves. I choked on my own saliva when the wolves in front of came to my eyes. Huge. I thought Seth was big, but the others were massive, like a dinosaur. A slivery wolf kept close to Seth at all times. I'm guessing it was Leah or Jacob. After a couple more minutes of the torturing ride, we finally got to a destination of eight people, including Bella. I'm guessing they were the Cullens. I soon figured out the names, Dr. Carslie, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. She hadn't spoken to me in months, a small rush of hatred washed over me and I sat next to a tree watching them train.

**Please review, anyway hoped you liked it, sorry it took so long. SE**


End file.
